


Sing a Love Song

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: No hate to Dan. I ADORE her. This was a cute request from Christmas 2016. How about Jensen and to the song Baby It’s Cold Outside. fluffy. Just really love that Christmas Song. Thanks





	Sing a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Dan. I ADORE her. This was a cute request from Christmas 2016. How about Jensen and to the song Baby It’s Cold Outside. fluffy. Just really love that Christmas Song. Thanks

* * *

_“Hey, baby.”_ Jensen’s face smiled at you from your laptop. _“I hate that I’m not there.”_ He sighed, shaking his head.

You chuckled. “Well, it’s not like you can control the weather, right?” All flights for the past week had been grounded where he was, and he was staying in some nice hotel. You didn’t ask for details. You simply Skyped him as much as you could.

His laughter rang out, and you couldn’t hold back a grin. _“I know, but it’s her first Christmas, and I’m not there.”_ He pouted.

“Babe, she’s 8 months old. She’s not going to remember that daddy wasn’t here to see her try to chew on anything that her chubby little hands can get on.” You assured him. “Besides, we get to at least see you everyday.”

 _“That is true. Of course, it looks like this call will be ended soon…”_ Jensen motioned to where your 8 month old daughter was playing in her applesauce. You laughed at how much of it was in her fine blonde hair. What little there was.

Shaking your head, you looked over at him. “Can you sing for us first?” His singing made you melt. He’d sung to her your entire pregnancy, making you fall in love with him more and more every day. 

He nodded, reaching for his guitar just out of camera. _“I think I can do that for my girls. I’d tell you to bring her closer, but I think that would be a huge, messy mistake.”_ He grinned. _“I think this song is perfect for right now.”_ Licking his lips, he started strumming his guitar and singing.

 _(I really can’t stay) But, baby, it’s cold outside_  
(I’ve got to go away) But, baby, it’s cold outside  
(This evening has been) Been hoping that you’d drop in  
(So very nice) I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice

You thought back to your first winter together. Jensen insisted that you just had to learn to ice skate. It turned into him trying to warm you up because you kept falling, the cold going through your jeans. You smiled fondly at the memory.

 _(My mother will start to worry) Beautiful, what’s your hurry_  
(My father will be pacing the floor) Listen to the fireplace roar  
(So really I’d better scurry) Beautiful, please don’t hurry  
(Well, maybe just half a drink more) Put some records on while I pour

When you’d got home, he’d made you change into something warm, and poured you each a glass of wine. There was a small fire in the fireplace, and he’d watched you, telling you that he loved how it reflected in your Y/H/C eyes.

 _(The neighbors might think) Baby, it’s bad out there_  
(Say what’s in this drink) No cabs to be had out there  
(I wish I knew how) Your eyes are like starlight now  
(To break this spell) I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell

He sat against the couch, his arms around you as you sat between his legs. Your back was to his chest, and he started humming, the vibrations going through you.  
  
 _(I ought to say no, no, no, sir) Mind if I move in closer_  
(At least I’m gonna say that I tried) What’s the sense of hurting my pride  
(I really can’t stay) Baby, don’t hold doubt  
[Both] Baby, it’s cold outside

 _(I simply must go) Baby, it’s cold outside_  
(The answer is no) Baby, it’s cold outside  
(The welcome has been) How lucky that you dropped in  
(So nice and warm) Look out the window at the storm

 _(My sister will be suspicious) Gosh your lips look delicious_  
(My brother will be there at the door) Waves upon a tropical shore  
(My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious) Gosh your lips are delicious  
(But maybe just a cigarette more) Never such a blizzard before

 _(I got to get home) But, baby, you’d freeze out there_  
(Say lend me a coat) It’s up to your knees out there  
(You’ve really been grand) I thrill when you touch my hand  
(But don’t you see) How can you do this thing to me

 _(There’s bound to be talk tomorrow) Think of my life long sorrow_  
(At least there will be plenty implied) If you caught pneumonia and died  
(I really can’t stay) Get over that old doubt  
[Both] Baby, it’s cold  
[Both] Baby, it’s cold outside

When he stopped, there was nothing but love on his face. “I’ll be home as soon as I can, baby. I promise.” He told you.

“I know. Keep safe. I love you.”

_“I love you, too. Both of you. Merry Christmas.”_


End file.
